High School Investigation
by tpom1fan4ever
Summary: Humanized. Marlene is an art teacher. She has a family, but her husband Antonio ran away with another woman, leaving her to take care of her and their daughter alone. Skipper is a police officer investigating a murder, whose wife, Lola, died in a car crash. They didn't know each other until the investigation...but is that a good thing? Rated T for tragedy and violence. Has Romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is another story I'm writing and I hope you enjoy it! Don't Worry, I will work on my other stories, I just like to go back and forth with all my stories. Anyways EnjOy!**

The teacher was young, she was in her twenties yet was so good at teaching art. All the students love her, she was kind and gentle, even the fellow staff people liked her. Sure she had a couple rough patches here and there, but mostly it was smooth as silk. She had long, wavy, and thick, brown hair and hazel eyes. She preferred wearing jeans, brown boots, and a cream shirt with a brown leather jacket. Her whole life was in the school, never did any clubs outside of it, although she was very social. Her students were her closet friends.

Although she never talked about it, the students knew her husband, Antonio, who was strong and could play the spanish guitar even, but ran off with another woman.

It broke her heart.

So now she was left to take care of her 3 year-old, Tina, alone. She had Marlene's hair but had Antonio's green eyes.

Okay, so now you know the basics, let's start the story.

We start with Marlene walking to her art room, she usually came a little later than the other teachers because she had to wait for the baby-sitter. On her way Kitka came over.

_Kitka._

She was the only staff member she had trouble connecting with, the only one that kept feeding the rough patches, and that like to dig inter her business. She had dark red hair with light blonde streaks and her eyes were literally the color of gold, she practically had all the men kissing her feet. She had a skinny red v-neck dress with a gold ribbon around the waist and dark brown high-heels, she had a golden necklace and a coffee in her hand. She was the only foreign language teacher in the school.

Kitka looked at Marlene and shook her head in disappointment, "darling" she said sweetly "you really should try wearing dresses, not jeans. It's just not pleasant."

Marlene frowned "I don't really care, this is my style, and I told you not to call me that, the name's Marlene."

Kitka laughed like a chime of bells "darling, I know that is your name, we've worked together for how long? Besides you should be happy, rarely do I give anybody nicknames."

Marlene rolled her eyes, _right_ she thought.

"Anyways" Kitka continued "I better get back to work, have fun teaching art." Kitka walked off, disappearing down the hall, Marlene sighed. She walked into her art room, seeing it already set up.

Marlene smiled and said "hello Burt."

"Bonjour Miss Marlene" Burt said politely, he was the other Art teacher who was French and sometimes helped set up her room since she was late (and he usually finished his room and lessons early because he was really organized). "How is your morning?" he asked.

"It's good, how about yours?"

"Okay I guess."

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll see, the Principal will tell you."

As if on cue, a knock on the door made Marlene turn around seeing the Principal.

"Marlene, a word please?" he asked.

"Yes sir" she said and followed the Principal to his office, practically bumping into the Janitor "sorry Alice" she apologized.

"Whatever" Alice said and continued pushing her cart.

Marlene went into the office and sat down as the principal closed the door brushing his hand over his greasy smooth hair. "Marlene" he said as he sat down on his chair "we've told the entire staff this but I noticed you weren't at the meeting so I had to tell you now."

"Right, I'm sorry-"

The principal put his hand up, "No need to apologize, we know your recent troubles..." Marlene shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Anyways, you know the Sophomore Alicia Manter?"

"Yes."

"She was murdered yesterday."

Marlene's eyes widened "Oh my goodness really?!"

"Yes, the police are going to investigate a bit here to find out who it is. And they will be asking questions to some of her close friends or trustees, and you are one of them correct?"

"Yes" Marlene said shakily.

"Will you be willing to help?"

"Of course!" Marlene said "anything!"

"Good , they'll be here in the afternoon to ask questions, you may leave."

Marlene nodded and went back to her room, putting all of this into her head. Murdered? Who would want to murder Alicia? It was cruel, why do people do this? She then remembered her father, he wasn't the nicest and was a bit abusive. Her mother was there to protect her...until she died. Tears leaked from her eyes, she thought her life would be better when she left the house but now she has to help her and her daughter alone.

RIIIIIING!

Marlene jerked from her seat and wiped her tears away, it was time for school.

**So what do you think? I know it was kind of slow but it'll get faster, I promise. PLeaSe REvIeW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and everything. Next week I know I won't be able to update but I'll try to update before and after that. I'm also trying to write a book (not a fanfic), my computer crashed and deleted everything so I had to restart that and fix these. I'll try to update weekly or every 2 weeks. That is my goal. Also I am going to rewrite my old stories because the grammar is horrible and such. Anyways I think you don't want to hear me anymore. EnJOy!**

The sun started to set inside the small apartment. Once you entered through the door, you would be in a living room with a tv, a black couch, and a bookcase. There was a window that shined onto the white carpet that slowly blended into a wooden floor for the kitchen. The kitchen had a counter where they ate as well as a desk that the leader policeman liked to do work on. Next to the kitchen was a hallway leading to four bedrooms. The whole place was clean and tidy except for a hole in the wall in the kitchen next to the fridge the size of fist.

In one of the bedrooms was a bed with yellow and orange covers, in it slept a naive 15-year old. He wasn't a real policeman, but since he helped solve the case of his family's murder, he's been helping with his hero's cases.

His room was a bit messier than the others as his child side was still shown with little unicorns on his window sill. He suddenly woke up, and jolted from his bed, then looked at the clock. It was 9 o'clock! Skipper, the leader of them, usually woke them up at 6.

He quickly got dressed in jeans, tennis shoes and a white polo, then went to the kitchen where Kowalski and Rico, his other teammates were already awake.

"Did I sleep in?" the boy asked sitting on a stool.

Kowalski shook his head "Rico and I wondered the same thing, but once we saw the note on the fridge we remembered."

Kowalski wore a white shirt, under a black and grey vest, with black dress pants. He was in charge of really anything involving tech. Rico on the other had jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. He was the one that loved to chase the 'baddies', enjoying the fights and violence.

"Where's Skipper? Did he leave the note?"

"Yes, he…" Kowalski cleared his throat "went for a walk."

Private seemed to understand. Skipper didn't like to lollygag and go on walks in his free time. Unless it was…

"3 years right?" Private asked. Kowalski nodded as he took a drink from his mug.

***meanwhile in the nearby cemetery***

The cemetery was quiet, set apart from the roads and ongoings of peoples busy and loud lives. The grass was green and ripe. The tree leaves swayed in the light breeze and the sunlight was showing a bit brighter. It was a beautiful and peaceful day for such a tragic memory.

The policemen carried a bouquet of chrysanthemums, his wifes favorite flowers, over to a stone, and placed them gently onto the ground next to it. He wasn't one that really loved sappy and touchy things, but his wife was an exception.

He stood there, looking at the grave, not moving as birds in the nearby trees chirped and the grass rustled beneath him.

Awhile past before he said "Happy Anniversary", then closed his eyes and slowly breathed to stop the tears from coming.

He then started to walk back to his apartment, he had to tell his team about a new murder they had to investigate.

**So? did you enjoy it? Like I said I'll try to update more often. I have been on fanfiction recently but I've been reading them not writing them you know? Anyways thanks for reading and sorry if it is a bit depressing or slow, it'll get better trust me. PLeAse REvIEw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm trying to make a more organized plan on when to update so you guys don't have to wait as long. Anyways, EnJOy!**

Marlene put her purse in her car and was getting in when it hit her.

The interview! It was today!

She grabbed her car keys and her phone, dialing her cousin. She started to walk to the school as everybody was leaving, listening to her phone ring she noticed policemen were blocking the entryways.

"Hello?" someone said on her phone.

"Oh, hi Matilda! its me, Marlene. I have an interview with the police and so I was wondering if you could pick up Tina from school. The interview is only a few minutes but I hoped you cou-"

_Oof!_

Marlene bumped into someone who held her by the arm, keeping her from falling. She looked up and saw a man with captivating ocean blue eyes and dark black hair.

"Um...I'll talk to you later" Marlene said and hung up, she nervously looked up at the man and said "hello."

"I'm sorry ma'am but no one is allowed to be in the building after school hours" he said.

"Oh, uh, no...you see I'm supposed to go in, I have an interview…" The man rose his eyebrows "I'm Marlene...Marlene Otben."

"Oh," he said, his expression calmed "I'm sorry, you can go in."

"Thanks" she said and carefully pushed her hair behind her ear and hustled behind him into the door.

The policeman looked down and picked up what looked like car keys. He saw on the keychain there was a picture of a little girl.

"Huh" he said aloud.

***Marlene's apartment***

Marlene opened the door to her apartment and saw her cousin, Matilda, playing with Tina. Her cousin looked up, "Marlene!" she ran over and hugged her.

Matilda was a year older than Marlene, but they were very close. She had straight blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was a bit 'girly' per say, and was a fashion designer for one of the most famous clothes industries in New York.

"Matilda, it has been forever since I've seen you."

Matilda laughed, "It has only been a week."

"A very long week."

"Mommy, mommy!" Tina said and ran into her mothers arms.

Marlene hugged her daughter very closely "hello sweetheart" she whispered.

She let go and Tina continued to play as Marlene and Matilda talked to each other.

"So what exactly happened? I saw it on the news but it didn't get into it much" Matilda said, sitting on her cousins blue couch, hugging a brown pillow that was set next to her. The apartment was small and tidy. It had everything that Marlene and her daughter needed, it even was the room at the very top, so they could go to the roof of the building, though nothing was done up there. They had a washer and dryer, a closet in the hallway containing all of Antonios items he left behind. The living room was the messiest room in the apartment, with Tina's stuffed animals and princess dolls laying around everywhere. There was their couch a tv and a lot of windows, since Marlene loved the light.

"One of my best artists, Alicia, was murdered and the police were asking me questions to help them find the killer."

"Do they think you killed her?"

"I hope not" Marlene sighed.

"What did they ask you?"

"Where I was around the time of the murder, if I noticed anything weird in her behavior, things like that. It didn't take that long."

"If it wasn't a long interview then how come you got here so late ago?" Matilda asked.

"I got distracted."

"By what?"

Marlene sighed, she knew Matilda would continue persisting until she knew so Marlene told her.

***Flashback***

_After the interview, Marlene went to her art room to see if she left anything there that needed to be taken home. _

_She found nothing. Good._

_She reached into her pocket for her car keys, but felt nothing._

Shoot! _She thought._

_Marlene went to her desk and searched through her drawers looking for her car keys, frustration itching her eyes when she heard someone clearing their throat._

_She looked up to see the policeman from earlier, holding up car keys and jangling them in between his fingers._

_The woman sighed, she went over and the policeman handed her her keys._

"_You dropped it when we bumped into each other" he said._

"_Oh, thank you."_

"_Is that a picture of you on the keychain when you were younger?" the policeman asked._

"_No, it's my daughter, Tina...you have any kids?"Marlene looked up to see the man change his expression._

"_No" he said "I don't."_

"_Oh, well thanks again...uh…"_

"_Skipper" he said tipping his police hat "My name is Skipper."_

***End of flashback***

"Was he cute?" Matilda asked.

"Matilda, please" Marlene said rolling her eyes.

"What I'm curious" she defended "you think you'll see him again?"

"Probably, after all he is on the case of the murdered girl."

There was a silence, no noise except for Tina walking her bunny across the coffee table in the living room

"You think they'll figure out who killed her?" Matilda asked.

Marlene sighed as she opened a cupboard, taking out a can of soup. "I don't know...I don't know."

***Skipper's Apartment***

Kowalski took notes as the three men listened to the interview of Marlene, as Private read a book in the living room.

At the end they stayed quiet and processed what they had heard.

"You think she did it?" Kowalski asked.

"Hard to say…" Skipper pondered "we can't jump to conclusions just yet, but she is still a suspect."

Private looked up from his book, now interested at their conversation, "why would she want to kill her? They were close weren't they?"

"Some people's minds are ugly" Skipper responded "masked to hide their true intentions."

"It still makes no sense" Private muttered under his breath. He closed the book and walked over to them "who else are suspects?"

Kowalski turned to a page in his notes, the pages surprisingly wrinkled for how neat he read it over before saying "Practically any of her friends could have-"

"Her friends?!" Private gasped "really?"

Skipper rolled his eyes "last year, Christmas?"

Private looked down "oh...yeah."

Kowalski looked at his watch on his wrist then at Skipper, "sir…"

"Go on get out of here" Skipper said, now used to every week Kowalski leaving to see Doris "we'll continue investigating tomorrow."

**Sorry if it is short I'm working on it, well hoped you like it and I'll update soon! PlEAsE ReVIeW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EnjOY!**

There was a surprising amount of chatter at the restaurant that Doris and Kowalski were eating at. People talked about sports, politics, and other ongoings while Doris tried to persuade Kowalski to tell her about his latest mystery.

"_Please_" she begged "I _promise _I won't tell anyone." Her hair was a light shade of black and unnaturally smooth, and her eyes were a rich, round, dark blue. She wore a knee-length, long-sleeve, v-neck, grey dress. A brown belt was snapped around her waist with an oval buckle that had a gold engraving on it. Although she spent lots of time indoors teaching and doing professional swimming races, her skin was surprisingly tan.

Kowalski looked at his girlfriend with uncertainty, "you've rarely asked about my cases before, why so interested now?"

Doris hesitated before answering "I'm, uh, stretching. You know? Getting out of my comfort zone...just as long as knowing won't end with me being killed."

Kowalski shyly smiled and wrapped his hand around hers, "you won't get hurt, I promise."

Doris smiled, "so does that mean you are going to tell me?"

The scientist sighed before answering, "Skipper wouldn't like me telling you about our cases…" he sighed as he looked at Doris's saddened expression.

"But I guess I can tell you a little bit of it."

**XXXX**

Throughout Kowalskis date, Skipper continued to listen to Marlene's interview, looking at the notes. Marlene's voice echoed in the quiet atmosphere of the kitchen.

"_Do you think she trusted you enough to tell you if something was wrong?"_

"_Yes...I believe so. We got along very well she was one of my best students."_

Private came out yawning in his pajamas "sir?" he asked "don't you want to go to bed, it's awfully late."

Skipper sighed, "Yes I know, I'm waiting for Kowalski to come home." He usually waited to make sure that everything was alright and safe as he was usually paranoid. The policeman groaned.

"_Do you think she was the type to get into gangs, drugs, or anything in that field?"_

"_No, She was incredibly smart. Amazing at putting two and two together, a mind that looked at things differently, she knew that and didn't want to waste that all away."_

"I thought that while I was waiting I could listen to the interviews again but it's almost like these interviews are a big waste of our time, I can't get anything!" Skipper exclaimed.

Private thought for a moment "Well..." he said "Kowalski was planning on listening to part two tomorrow, you could start-"

"Part two?" Skipper perked up and looked at the boy who nodded eagerly.

Private went over and found the cd with the writing "part two", which was hidden under a lot of Kowalskis notes. He played it and they started to listen.

"_Did Alicia ever tell you of family or friend problems?"_

"_No, from what I saw she was doing fine with her friends and as far as I knew, she got along great with her family."_

A while passed and Private sighed, "I guess there isn't much in this tape ei-"

Skipper covered Privates mouth and shushed him.

"_-d her attitude change in any way recently?"_

"_Well, not really, she did start asking strange questions, and she did become more," there was a pause, "fidgety."_

"_Strange questions? Like?"_

_There was another pause "I can't remember off the top of my head."_

**XXXX**

The next day, Marlene was packing up, getting ready to go home when Skipper walked in. He knocked on the side of the wall politely, Marlene looked up.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" Marlene asked.

"Yes I was listening to your interview and I had some more questions for you" Skipper said, trying not to sound threatening.

Marlene felt her throat tighten and her heart quicken, she looked at the watch on her wrist. "Um...I have to pick up my daughter soon but I guess I have a couple minutes."

Skipper nodded and walked over with his hands in his pockets. "In the interview, you mentioned her getting fidgety…"

"Yes?"

"How so?"

"Well, she was shy at times but very determined and strong. Starting a week or two ago she became more nervous, uh paranoid, when coming to school, acting as if something would pounce on her at any second."

Skipper nodded, "And I know you said that you couldn't think of one off the top of your head, but if you could notify us when you remember one of her 'strange questions' that would be great."

Marlene nodded and picked up her bag. "I will, I'd just need to know what number to call…"

The policeman picked a card out of his pocket, "here's mine" he said and handed it to her. The art teacher smiled; gingerly taking the card from the policemans hand.

"Thanks."

**Did you like it? Don't forget, PLeaSe ReVIeW! I'll try to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EnJOy!**

It was bitter cold outside, the wind picked up in the Central Park as Marlene walked with her daughter and cousin. She hung onto her coat as her hair whipped around her face, their cheeks all turning a rosy red.

Tina was skipping around them, giggling and playing around. Marlene was looking at the scenery, the trees had no leaves and the grass was mixed with the colors green and yellow. The clouds turned a light grey, the sunlight was hidden in the clouds.

"Have you thought of any?" Matilda asked, her hands in her pockets.

"No" Marlene said "I mean I've tried but...I don't know."

"Then how did you know about her saying strange things in the first place?"

"I don't know, I perfectly remember her asking me a strange question but...ugh. It's so hard."

"I understand you want to help find her killer but-wait, where's Tina?"

They looked around and saw her starting to climb a tree quite a ways away from them. Marlene's daughter looked up and saw them and waved.

"Ugh, Tina!" Marlene said and she and Matilda started to jog towards her.

Suddenly, they saw Tina slide and fall off. "Tina!" Marlene yelled and they ran over, only to see she was caught by a police officer.

"Oh goodness, thank you!" She then looked into his eyes "oh! Hello!"

Skipper put Tina down and tipped his hat, "No problem ma'am and hello to you too."

Marlene looked over to Matilda and saw she had a confused look on her face. "Oh, uh, Matilda, this is Skipper. He's, uh, working on the case. Skipper this is my cousin Matilda."

Matilda's face lightened up, "Hello, nice to meet you." They shook hands and Skipper nodded.

"Where are the others?" Marlene asked.

"They're getting snow cones" he replied, looking in the direction of a snow cone cart where a teenager and two men were getting all giddy over the treats.

"Oh, well it was nice talking to you and thanks" Marlene said "I keep owing you."

Skipper chuckled, "it's my job ma'am, you don't owe me anything."

***Marlene's Apartment***

"He's a kind officer" Matilda commented.

Marlene nodded and smiled as she cut the lettuce for dinner.

"And" Matilda added "you seemed to talk to him quite easily-"

"Oh for crying out loud Matilda!" Marlene exclaimed,"he's working on the case, I have to talk to him to help catch the killer. We've talked to each other multiple times...and I'm not that anti-social!"

"Depends on who we are talking about" Matilda commented, Marlene rolled her eyes "why doesn't he call you Marlene?"

"He's trying to be polite"

"So it's impolite to call you by your real name?"

"No-" she paused then said quietly "no."

"Just saying Marlene" Matilda took the bowl of lettuce Marlene was carrying and placed it on the counter "sometimes you have to move on and who knows...maybe he understands how you feel."

**XXXX**

Marlene laid in her bed, trying to remember a sentence. She went through the last days she saw Alicia, but nothing seemed to come into her head. All she could remember was:

_The classroom was empty except for Marlene and Alicia. Alicia was acting strange the entire class and Marlene wanted to see if she was okay._

"_Alicia, are you doing alright?" Marlene asked "You know I can tell when one of my students is being bothered by something."_

_Alicia looked up, her black hair swayed a little at her movement, "I was just thinking...you know? Deep thinking."_

"_About what?"_

Marlene groaned in frustration. This case was so complicated!

**XXXX**

The next day, Marlene asked Matilda if she would pick up Tina. She was planning on asking Skipper something after school.

She walked through the school until she saw Skipper walking through the library.

Marlene called to him and ran over. He looked up and rose his eyebrows. "Ma'am?"

"I had some questions...for you...a-about the case."

"Like?"

"Where exactly was she found?"

He was about to answer when an alarm went off in his pocket. "I'm sorry" he apologized "I have an interview with the principal about the case. How about I answer your questions later today, Private and Rico might help answer them as well. Not Kowalski though he is busy with...something else."

"Yeah, I can just have my cousin watch over Tina tonight."

He nodded and told her his address. "I'll see you later tonight then ma'am." He started to walk out but Marlene called out to him again.

"Yes?"

Marlene hesitated then said "you can...you can just call me Marlene."

He smiled "well then I'll see you later tonight _Marlene_."

She smiled as butterflies flew in her stomach.

**Hope you liked it! and yes I actually updated sooner *pats myself on the back* PLeaSE ReVIew!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EnJOy!**

"Did she create any complications at school?" Skipper asked. Private recorded the interview, Kowalski took notes and Rico stood watch **(A/N: ya know, Paranoia)**.

"No" the principal said "she was a perfect student, good grades, lots of friends."

"Can you think of anyone who would have wanted to kill her?"

The principal shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say I can't"

**XXXX**

Skipper walked into his place with the others close behind.

"Another dead end," he seethed "we find a lead and then a dead end!"

Skipper sat on the couch putting his head in his hands.

No one else spoke as they knew that it would only make things worse. They all went to what they had to do quietly. Rico started to make dinner, Kowalski got ready for his date and Private went and sat next to Skipper.

Private, risking his 'telly-time' spoke to Skipper, "Well, we just started, we'll figure it out. Right now I guess we just have to get as much information as possible- even the useless. You never know what you'll need."

Skipper looked up to him and was about to speak, but was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

Skipper sighed and walked over to the door. He opened it, seeing Marlene on the other side, looking behind her. He cleared his throat, bringing her back to reality as she looked up at him.

"Oh, hi" she said "can I come in?"

He nodded, still thinking too deeply to talk. She came in and walked into the kitchen. Skipper closed the door and followed her.

"Wow, you guys have a very nice place" Marlene commented.

"Thanks Ma'am!" Private said and skidded over to a stool to sit on.

Kowalski, however, seemed to want to get to the point. He hoped that talking would help find clues and calm Skippers nerves. "So Skipper said you had some questions…" he trailed off, leaning against the counter next to the sink.

"Oh...um...I guess I should start with the basic... how was she found? How did she...you know...die?"

Kowalski picked up a report and gave it to her, "see for yourself."

There was a silence in the room as Marlene read, confusion written on her face. She looked up from the report "she was poisoned?"

"Ethylene Glycol to be exact" Kowalski stated "you know, the ingredient in Antifreeze and laundry detergent."

"How was she given that...did she drink it on purpose?"

"No" Skipper said "it wasn't suicide, otherwise there would've been a note of some kind..."

"Excuse me" Kowalski said as he put on his coat "I have to go somewhere." He opened the door and left, the conversation continued.

"There was the paranoia the couple weeks before she died" Marlene commented and Skipper shrugged "where did she die?"

Skipper sighed "We aren't exactly sure, her body was found in a small alleyway next to a trash can, vomit close by-"

"So she was probably walking somewhere then felt sick and left the main walkway to throw up" Marlene finished.

Skipper nodded "she was also wearing a swimsuit, had some supplies in her bag, we looked at nearby areas where swimming was available. Apparently she was on her way to a swimming competition at the 'Mermaid and Merman Academy'."

Rico chuckled.

Private looked up, realization written on his face. "Wait, isn't that where Doris works?"

A sudden silence filled the room.

Suddenly, Skipper grabbed his coat and ran out before anyone could speak. He ran past Kowalski who was shocked to see him running through the hallway.

"Skipper, what are you doing?" he called as Skipper pressed the 'go down' elevator button.

Skipper ran into the elevator and turned around, smiling. "Joining you on your date."

Kowalskis eyes widened "What?!" he ran over to the elevator but Skipper had already pressed the button and the door closed just as he got to it. He hit the doors and whispered "seriously?!" under his breath. He ran over to the door leading to the stairways.

Skipper beat him to the diner that Kowalski and Doris usually started their date. He ran inside and sat across from Doris, who was looking up confused.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"HI, I'm Skipper" he said and took out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello…" She said and shook it slowly and awkwardly.

"I have a question," Skipper said "do you work for the Mermaid and Merman Academy?"

"MMA?" Doris said "yeah, what about it?"

"Did you happen to work for a girl named Alicia Marter?"

"Yeah, she was one of our best swimmers, why?"

"Do you mind if I come in tomorrow and ask you about her?"

"Uh, I don't know if you can just-"

"Great, talk to you tomorrow" he said and dashed out, accidentally pushing back Kowalski on his way. Kowalski looked back and forth between him and his girlfriend with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Seriously."

**I know it took me a while, I did that Valentines one-shot (which was rushed because it was only a few hours until the next day) and I'm having testing at school. Anywho, hoped you enjoyed it (sorry if it is shorter than usual) and PlEasE ReVIeW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! EnJOy! **

Skipper came out into the kitchen knowing exactly what to expect. Kowalski turned to him angrily.

"What the heck was that for?!" he yelled "you just _run_ past me and-"

"Relax Kowalski" he interrupted calmly "I was just asking her where she worked. And since she knew Alicia there is a small chance for her to be the culprit."

Kowalski's eyes widened "you think _she_ killed Alicia?!"

"No, but maybe after an interview later today I will. And if you want, _if it will make you feel better_, you can come with, okay?"

Kowalski bit his lip. "Fine."

"Good, now that this is all sorted out, we'll finish eating and go straight to the MMA." he looked around realizing something "wait, where is Private...and Rico?"

"They're at the park," Kowalski replied "Marlene wanted to know some more about the case and since today is saturday she doesn't have work. Her cousin and her daughter came with though and so they'll join here for lunch."

Skipper nodded, "alright, so we'll get back before lunch. Are you finished eating?"

"Yes, are you going to eat?"

"No," Skipper said "I've got a job to do."

**XXXX**

The breeze was lighter, and it was warmer than it was since yesterday, and pretty much all week. Matilda swung Tia on the swings while Marlene asked questions to the officers by a nearby tree.

"Does the test tell you when she possibly drank the poison so we can find out where she was?" Marlene asked.

Private shook his head. "Relax Marlene," he said "we are trying the best we can and will catch the killer. Skipper would get a headache with all these questions."

Marlene smiled sheepishly "I'm sorry, I guess I'm worried."

"Well we know the killer, whoever he or she is, won't kill anyone else because Alicia wasn't into dangerous situations with people like that. They were most likely just after her because of something she did."

"What have her parents said?" Marlene asked. A bitter silence echoed between them. "You haven't talked to her parents?!"

"We have tried, but they're heartbroken" Private said "they don't want to know how it happened, they don't want to hear about the death, kind of shutting us out."

"But they know her better than anyone!"

"I know, that's why Skipper said we will eventually persuade them to talk but for now just give them some space. He knows the pressure and the terrible feel of losing someone close and understands that they need space" Private explained. A low growl escaped Rico's lips and Private winced, realizing that he said too much.

"What do you mean?" Marlene asked, her heart slowly skipping beats.

Private shook his head, knowing that Skipper would punish him for blurting. "Never mind" he said "we should start heading to our apartment, it is about time for lunch."

**XXXX**

"So, please tell us how you know Alicia" Skipper said, sitting next to Doris. Kowalski stood beside them, awkwardly.

"Don't you already, sort-of, know that?" she asked.

"Formality" Skipper stated "just answer the question."

"Yes" Doris said "I'm her swimming coach."

Skipper looked at a clipboard in his hand "according to our investigating, she was on her way here when she died."

"Yes, it was a swimming competition" she said "one of our most competitive ones I guess."

"Is there anyone on her team that was against her?"

"No...not that I know of…" Doris thought for a moment as Skipper sighed and rubbed his temples, looking at his clipboard. Her eyes lit up. "But," she said "she did make a new friend here that...that went to a different school. Her name is Julie Meadows. She might know some things, I don't know..."

Kowalski piped up "did she seem a little paranoid to you during her last meetings here?"

Doris bit her bottom lip as her mind reeled, "hmmm...a little, only at one meeting, the one before our competition...Actually she did look off around Julie, probably the most paranoid around her. Bouncing her leg and all that.

"Maybe it was because of the competition" Skipper commented.

"No," Doris replied "she is our best swimmer, and used to the pressure of being so. Really, she looked _forward_ to them."

"Thank you for your time" Skipper said "we'll contact you if we need to talk to you." Doris nodded as they grabbed their stuff and walked off.

"So, you think she did it?" Kowalski asked when they were out of hearing of Doris.

"Well, she is still a suspect, but on the low end" Skipper said and Kowalski smiled "but don't get cocky about it alright?"

"Yes, sir."

**Hope you liked it! Think that Doris did it? Or is she innocent? Will Marlene find anything else about the 'someone' that Skipper lost? PLEasE ReViEw!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like it, EnJoy!**

When the group walked into the appointment, they could tell that the interview went well. Skipper looked giddy, well, his version of giddy at least. Which was his eyes just lighting up a bit more.

Private smiled, "I'm guessing the interview went well?"

"Well, we didn't catch the killer" Kowalski said "but we did get a new lead."

Tia started walking around the place, curious as to the new atmosphere, and wanted to check it all out. Out of Skipper's paranoia though, he had Private follow and talk to her.

Matilda came over "well to me that sounds good, then again this isn't my job so…"

Marlene rolled her eyes "so what is the new lead?"

"Apparently, Alicia had a friend that made her look 'extra paranoid' I suppose," Kowalski said "we don't know how much it will give, but hopefully it'll lead to something when we talk to her."

Matilda continued to talk to them as Marlene wandered her eyes around their kitchen, some pictures also hung on the wall. She smiled a bit, at the pictures that looked like they captured happy memories. Her smile faltered when she saw one of Skipper, and someone else, but she couldn't tell who it was because it was covered up with a slab of black paper. Then above it she saw a hole in the wall.

She heard someone clear their throat, then looked over to see it was Kowalski.

"Oh sorry," Marlene apologized "I was just looking around."

Kowalski nodded "she doesn't go to your school, but has Alicia ever mentioned a girl named Julie Meadows?" As he spoke, Marlene noticed that the giddy light in Skipper's eyes have disappeared and he walked away from the kitchen to the living room.

"Julie Meadows?" Marlene asked, Kowalski nodded and then it hit her-

"_Alicia, are you doing alright?" Marlene asked "You know I can tell when one of my students is being bothered by something."_

_Alicia looked up, her black hair swayed a little at her movement, "I was just thinking...you know? Deep thinking."_

_"About what?"_

"_Meadows, so sweet and nice, helpful, gives hope, but can give some people the wrong idea. You know?"_

_Marlene hesitated, not sure how to respond, "sure" was all she said._

Marlene gasped "oh gosh, how did I not notice it before?" she asked "ugh, I when I first heard her say it, I thought she was talking about an actual meadow!"

"I'm confused" Kowalski said.

Skipper picked up his cup of coffee, "for once" he said before taking a sip. Kowalski narrowed his eyes.

"Well, to remember things, sometimes you need a key word and that must've been it." Marlene said "when Alicia was paranoid, that weird thing she told me was about Julie Meadows! She said something about how Julie was nice and helpful but could give people the wrong idea!"

"Huh," Private said "well, I guess that is more of a reason to go and talk to her."

Kowalski nodded "I can ask Doris where she lives then we can talk to her tomorrow."

Skipper slapped his hands together "perfect!"

Private shook his head "if only we could see if Alicia's parents had any suspicions about her."

Skipper pursed his lips "well we certainly need to talk to them, but..."

Kowalski sighed, "Skipper please," he said slightly annoyed "it has been a number of days, a week almost and we need to talk to them. Besides, how long did it take you to get over Lola?"

There was a silence in the room and Marlene couldn't help but eye Skipper. He had tensed noticeably, he slightly narrowed his eyes and breath in heavily. "Fine," he forced out, almost in a rude hiss "we'll talk to them tomorrow."

Private piped up, trying to lighten the atmosphere and have the memory of Lola mentioned steered away "Marlene could go, she knows the parents, it might make it easier to persuade them to talk. And then Rico, Kowalski and I could go talk to Julie, that way we can get her if she decides to run."

Marlene wasn't sure about the idea "it's Sunday though, there is no school and Tia-"

Matilda looked at Marlene and smiled as she interrupted "I could watch Tia." Marlene knew what Matilda was trying to get her to do, her cousin was annoying to her that way.

"Okay then" she said finally "I guess it works then."

"Then it is settled" Matilda said "Marlene and Skipper could go talk to the Marter's and Kowalski, Rico, and Private could go talk to Julie while I watch Tia" Everyone nodded in agreement.

What could go wrong with that?

**OOOOH! Skipper and Marlene are going to an interview together, what do you think is going to happen? Anything big? Is Julie Meadows the murderer do you think? Tell me what you think, hope you liked it. PLeAsE REviEW! (BW sorry if this chapter is short, the other one will be longer, trust me.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ENjOy!**

A blonde woman opened the door, pushing back her straight hair revealing her dark green eyes. She wore what would look like you'd wear to an important interview, with her purple skirt, brown belt over her long sleeve white shirt and brown leather boots.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes" Kowalski said "we are the police and need to talk to Julie Meadows."

She laughed "trust me, Julie is sweet and is even too afraid to _say_ the name of a drug, I don't think-"

"It isn't that" Kowalski said "we need to ask her about her friend Alicia Marter."

Steps were heard behind Mrs. Meadows as Julie stepped down them, hearing the name of Alicia. She came out in a white tank top and blue and pink plaid shirt with jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail, as blonde and straight as her mothers.

"What about her?" Julie asked, a bit worried. After all, they were the police.

Private felt a little awkward and guilty "well...this is difficult to say but um…"

Kowalski shook his head "what my colleague is trying to say is that she has been murdered."

***inside the Meadow's house***

Tears formed in the girl's eyes.

"Murdered?" she whispered "her of all people, it doesn't make any sense."

"We were hoping you could tell us anything you found suspicious happening recently or anyone you think might've done this" Private said. Julie's mom was hugging her and rubbing her back.

"Alicia was very kind, we knew we would get along right after the first swim meet" Julie said, her voice shaking "I mean, she was clean and had no problems with anyone that would...you know."

Rico looked around, noticing that there were a lot of Bible quotes and family pictures in their living room. It clicked in his head- _they were very religious_.

"What do you mean, clean?" Kowalski asked.

"Well, she didn't do anything that was bad for her body like-"

"Drugs or alcohol" her mother said, knowing she'd have trouble saying it.

Private looked at her "you seem surprised about that."

"Well, when I first met her dad, he was drunk" Julie said "I was surprised she was on the swim team but she told me she never did that stuff. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen her dad without something like a drink in his hand."

***On the streets to the Marters***

"Do things between you and Kowalski usually get tense like that?" Marlene couldn't help but ask, it probably wasn't a very good topic, but it was better than the awkward silence between them.

"Yes" Skipper simply stated "but he usually doesn't bring up that topic. I'm guessing you're wondering who she is, huh?"

Marlene was extremely curious, she almost wanted to plead him to tell her, but instead she kept a calm face and said "well, yes I suppose, but if you don't feel comfortable with that topic, then I won't ask you about it."

Skipper bit his lip, wanting to just walk off, or punch the nearest wall as he did the night he found out...

_The four of them, the team, were playing cards on the floor. They laughed as a storm was arising in the night. Skipper was hanging out there, while his wife was coming home from shopping. They had lived right across the hall, where they met Kowalski, Rico and Private. Skipper and his team were let home early and decided that they would just play cards. _

_A phone call had caused Skipper's pocket to vibrate, he stopped laughing and picked it up_

"_Hello?" he answered as he walked over into the kitchen, away from his team._

_The men were smiling, but they quickly faded as they saw something change in Skipper's eyes, his face fell. A heartbeat quieted and echoed inside him, thought to be gone. He turned off the phone when they hung up, he punched the wall as a rage filled inside him._

_A single tear fell down his cheek._

"Lola…" Skipper started softly, worried that he would lose it "was my wife."

Marlene was shocked that he was actually telling her this, she stayed quiet.

"I was with my team, at their apartment when I got a call...they said that Lola had died in a car crash."

Marlene bit her lip.

"The person that in the other car was an escapee from prison" he said "it was all over the news earlier that day and so she knew about. Later on after talking to the prisoner, they found out that she had met him in the parking lot when she was done grocery shopping. She had recognized his face and ran to her car. The prisoner got suspicious, knew she was going to call the police and so on her way home, he crashed into her in a way that he could get out and runoff, but instead fainted and got caught…

"When he confessed it I was in the courtroom, I had blacked out. I didn't remember what I did, but Kowalski told me that they had to call in backup because I was going after him. Even the backup wasn't enough and they tasered me...I was on a couple weeks of suspension for attacking him and getting into that and yet I felt no regret. Private said I was on such a rage I could've killed him if no one was in the room to stop me."

Marlene was shocked at this, she had no idea that this had happened to him. She wasn't sure how to respond. She spoke as they went into the building.

"Well, she died from trying to do the right thing" she said, Skipper only nodded. There was a pause before she spoke "my husband left me to go with another woman, a prettier and smarter one. He took a lot of our money too, Matilda is paying for half of my rent while I try to get back on my feet. But I mean, being an art teacher isn't the highest of pay, plus I have a little girl...I mean sure it isn't as dramatic as your story but-"

"Hey" Skipper interrupted "at least you know he wasn't loyal before Tia grew up and had to share the pain."

"I know, but I want her to grow up with a father too," they walked in front of the door, and Skipper knocked "some people out there, they just...I guess I couldn't stand being a cop."

Skipper shrugged "you probably wouldn't" he admitted "but your husband...um-"

"Antonio."

"Right Antonio, clearly isn't the best besides the fact that he cheated."

"And how would you know?" Marlene asked suspiciously.

"Because he doesn't know the definition of pretty _or_ smart."

Marlene blushed and Skipper smiled. She didn't have time to respond as the door opened. A woman opened the door and closed it behind her, "oh, it's you guys" she said.

"Look" Skipper reasoned "all we want is to bring your daughter's killer to justice, but we can't do that without your help."

The woman bit her lips as her eyes became daggers, her dark wavy hair helping the eyes pop out even more. "We are in grief" she said "and-"

"We know you are" Marlene said "trust me, we know how you fell, but wouldn't you like to know who caused you all this grief. And we've asked some people that knew her and they said she was wonderful and smart, they don't know why she'd be murdered. That is why it would be important to find out if this person is doing it reasonably or not, and to make sure they don't do it again and cause even more grief to more people."

The woman sighed "today won't work" Skipper was shocked that she agreed "my husband isn't in the best of mood or state right now...how about tomorrow instead?"

Skipper nodded "perfect" he said.

***the street of Marlene's apartment building***

"Thanks for coming to help persuade her…" Skipper said "I guess it would've been more helpful if you could actually ask questions but…"

"Yeah" Marlene said "I have work and I really should spend more time with Tia."

"Understood" Skipper said.

I loud boom exploded through the air and violent shaking caused people to trip and screaming was heard nearby. Skipper alarmed ran and Marlene quickly followed.

Marlene started to panic "no, Matilda and Tia are in there!" she cried.

"Stay here" Skipper ordered, and even through people's protests ran inside. Why?

Because the apartment was on fire.

**Hope you like it! OHHH quite a cliffhanger right?! Did Matilda and Tia survive? Find out in the next chapter! PLeAsE REviEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it has been a while, EnJOy!**

Kowalski, Rico, and Private walked into their apartment softly. They went down the hallway and into the living room to think, only to jump in complete surprise.

"Skipper!" Kowalski hissed "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the hospital!"

Skipper looked out of the window, his mind racing with thoughts about the case. "The hospital can wait, at least until they find out I'm gone."

"You mean you didn't even get permission to leave!" Kowalski tried to push his anger down "Skipper, we know you want to work on the case, but you are hurt, burned pretty badly!"

Private tried to calm the situation "we'd tell you of any updates-"

Skipper sighed and interrupted him "I know you would." He turned around sharply, revealing a small burn on his chin. The burn was barely noticeable compared to the ones hidden underneath his sleeves where he was mainly hit. "But my pain is not that bad, I'll heal and live, but right now what really matters is bringing a family to justice."

Kowalski breathed in deeply, knowing that fighting wasn't going to stop Skipper's stubbornness. "Okay, fine. But if anything else happens promise me you'll-"

"Yeah, yeah" Skipper said rolling his eyes and looked out of the window. It was dark out, soft rain pattered on the window. The day passed by quickly after the fire and Skipper was mad that he wasted a full day AND the interview with the Marter's.

He heard shuffling as Rico and Private went off to get ready for bed, Kowalski sat on the couch, wanting to calm the heat with Skipper and tell him of the interview.

"So...I'm guessing you want to know about the interview…" an awkward silence aroused as Skipper didn't respond. Kowalski cleared his throat "do you?"

"Hm?" Skipper tilted his head "Oh, yeah, course go ahead" he sat down on the couch rubbing his forehead slightly.

Kowalski, not wanting to stir up another argument, pretended not to notice. "Well," he started "when we walked in there it looked like a normal house, nothing strange seemed to going on...we tried to look for signs of the drinking but...we couldn't find anything. We asked them the usual questions about if she was up to anything, acting strange or paranoid, had any enemies. They said no."

"You sure it wasn't because they were her parents and were trying to make her look good?" Skipper asked.

"No, seemed like they meant it. Plus, that is what everyone else has been saying. We asked them about her friend, uh, Julie."

"And?"

"Alicia's father scoffed, started talking badly about her. Started to talk about how she was one of those that 'point at your faults'."

"You think he was talking about the drinking?"

"Probably, but we found no sight of any of that anywhere, not even drinks with alcohol in the kitchen."

"Well, they were expecting you guys, probably wanted to clean the place up...maybe even the father too, after all maybe when he wasn't presentable he was drunk."

"I think those burns have somehow caused you to think clearer."

"Well then maybe I should get burned more often." They both chuckled a bit.

Kowalski looked at him carefully "I hope you don't mind that we invited her over."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Skipper looked at him strangely.

"Well, her apartment is burned down, where is she and Tina supposed to stay?"

"What about Matilda?"

"Well, we talked to them after we visited you and they said that Matilda was supposed to leave that night but after the fire she wanted to stay longer. Of course, though, there was no where to stay. Marlene finally convinced Matilda to go home and then while you were at the hospital we let them stay here. Tina didn't want to be alone though so they both just slept in your bed…"

"How come none of their stuff is here?"

"Their building was on fire, Skipper, what do you expect?"

"Does the killer have to do with the fire?"

"What? No. It was their neighbors...they need to be a lot more careful when handling a cigarette."

"Oh" Skipper simply said "how are Matilda and Tina?"

"They're good, slightly burned, nothing terrible...like yours."

"That's good" Skipper said awkwardly, he secretly hoped that Marlene would knock on the door to end the conversation.

"Why did you do it?" Kowalski asked quietly, hoping it wouldn't bother Skipper.

"Would you have done it?"

"After some logical thinking possibly and-"

"There is a difference between us two, I go with my gut."

Kowalski looked at him skeptically "and did your gut say 'run into the flames with no protection?'"

"Well, when you say it like that-"

"Skipper, you didn't even know if they were still alive or if you would've have come out with them or not."

"It wasn't about me though, it was about them."

"Sometimes you selflessness bothers me." Skipper slightly chuckled. Kowalski smiled "I think that you laughed more now then you have for years."

"It...It's probably just the burns" Skipper said taken aback "pro-probably making me woozy."

"Mmmmm, no, I don't think so."

Skipper looked at him a bit sharply "Then what do you think it is? The rain?"

A soft knock echoed into the living room and Kowalski grinned.

"I think that just answered your question."

Before Skipper could ask him what he meant by that, or think about it, Kowalski left to go open the door.

Skipper heard them come into the hallway and stood up.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Marlene said "Tina and I were-"

Kowalski interrupted, "it's fine, you're going through a lot at the moment, really, it is fine. Well, I best be going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Marlene nodded and Kowalski turned around, secretly winking at Skipper before he went down the hallway. Skipper warmed up, not knowing if it was because of the burns or the fact that he realized what Kowalski was implying.

Marlene turned to Skipper and guilt flashed across her face, she turned to Tina and crouched down.

"Sweetheart, how about you go to the bathroom before going to bed, and brush your teeth okay?"

Tina smiled and nodded before heading to the bathroom.

When she disappeared, Marlene turned to Skipper "I'm so-"

Skipper put his hand up, "no apologies please" he said "I did this out of my own free will."

Marlene bit her lip "I know but you didn't have to-"

"But I did, and Tina and Matilda are okay, _that_ is what matters."

"Can I atleast say thank you?"

"You just did."

Marlene laughed quietly "that's not what I meant."

"I know, it's a good thing you came while I was awake."

"Oh? Why?"

"I was wondering who's toothbrush that was."

Marlene laughed again "yeah, we are going to need a lot of new...everything practically."

"Well if you need help, let us know."

Marlene shook her head "you've already helped _way_ too much, I'm having trouble keeping up with how much I owe you."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't owe me anything, it is my job."

"A lot."

"Ah, so I've noticed."

Marlene smiled as Tina came out in her new pajamas.

"Now you go ahead and try to sleep while I go to the bathroom, okay?"

Tina yawned "I think it'll be...easy."

"I can sleep on the couch, you can both sleep in my room if you want" Skipper said.

"Oh, no" Marlene said "those burns are pretty bad, you should sleep in your bed instead of a couch. Huh, I'm surprised they even let you out of the hospital."

Skipper fake laughed "haha, yeah, when they...let me go."

Marlene looked at him weirdly before going to the bathroom. She closed the door and closed her eyes.

_Goodness gracious_ she said blushing. Matilda telling her about how he might understand her pain ran through her head as she got ready. _He really does _she thought _he really, really does_.

When she finished and opened the door she heard soft giggling, which she recognized as Tina's. She walked quietly to the living room to find Skipper telling her a story to help her sleep. Something in Marlene calmed down, a sense of peace and happiness.

* * *

Skipper woke up in his bed feeling dizzy, he got out and swallowed some headache medicine he put next to his bed.

He blinked several times in hope that everything would focus a bit more. He then looked at the bed, seeing a woman and her child laying there, some sort of tension in the woman's sleep, which was supposed to be peaceful like her child's. He wanted to go pet her hair and tell her things were fine, that the fire was nothing…

The officer shook his head and swallowed another pill.

**So? What do you think is going to happen next? Tell me what you though of this chapter. Again, sorry it has been a while. PLeAse REviEw!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long EnJOy!**

Skipper woke up, feeling tired from the burns and the seemingly lack of sleep. He sat up and stretched, when he looked at the clock his eyes bulged and he ran out into the kitchen.

"What's with the rush?" Kowalski asked, sipping his drink and handing Skipper his.

Skipper took it before saying "I overslept."

Kowalski looked at his watch in his other hand and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah," he said "for five minutes."

"You never know what could've happened in those five minutes-"

"Sir," Kowalski said "nothing happened, its fine, plus your burned pretty badly it makes sense that you-"

"Nevermind that" Skipper interrupted him this time, his voice rising "where's Private and Rico...and Marlene and Tina?"

"_Tina_ is still asleep so keep your voice down" Kowalski said "anyways, Rico and Private went to get some information that was found at the lab and Marlene-"

"Is right here" Marlene said, coming from the bathroom "I didn't know you guys woke up this early, I just got up to go."

"It's protocol" Skipper explained before turning to Kowalski "how come _you_ didn't go get the information?"

"Well I thought it would be best if for me to be here when you realized you slept in."

They all had breakfast (Marlene decided to even though it was early for her) when finally Rico and Private got back from the lab.

"Skippah, Skippah, guess what!" Private said excitedly, followed by hushes from them all because Tina was asleep "oh, sorry."

"What is it Private?" Skipper asked. Rico handed him the report while Private explained it.

"Alicia had a Gatorade bottle in her bag that she had while she was in the alleyway. The lab found traces of the poison in the bottle, which means that the killer put the poison in there before she drank it."

"Okay…" Kowalski said "and?"

"The cap on the bottle had, written in sharpie, Julie M."

Skipper groaned "that's why we couldn't figure out anything suspicious on Alicia, she wasn't even targeted in the first place."

"Exactly," Private said "and they looked a bit more into it and discovered that at the swimming competition before the one that she died heading toward, they handed those bottle to everyone. And guess who handed them out."

"Who?" Kowalski Skipper and Marlene all asked at once.

"Doris."

* * *

Later in the day, the team, after getting ready, quickly rushed to the MMA. They easily spotted Doris on the other side of the pool watching the swimmers doing their laps.

"Doris!" Skipper called, easily getting her attention "we need to ask you something."

Her face became confused as they walked over but she shrugged it off "what is it?" she asked.

"Before the competition that Alicia died you had another one, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Did you hand out Gatorade bottles?"

"Yes…"

"Did you give the one marked Julie M. to Alicia?"

"What?" her face looked shocked "no! Why would I do that, it was marked Julie M. so I gave it to Julie."

Private looked at her "really?"

"Yes" Doris said "i mean, granted it was a little weird that her name was on it but-"

"Why was it weird?" Skipper asked.

"Because none of the others had names on it."

"None?" asked Kowalski.

"None," Doris said "and another thing was that we usually buy enough Gatorade bottles for everyone to have one, but that night we had an extra. I thought we had a swimmer missing but we had all accounted for."

"So you're saying that the killer probably placed it with the others before you handed them out?" Skipper asked. Doris nodded. "Well great," he said "now we have to go into Julie's lifestyle and enemies to figure this out."

Skipper turned to his team "Kowalski, see if you can find anything out about Julie whether it's criminal records or charges. Private and Rico, you two go over to Julie's house and see if you can-"

The leader groaned as his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He looked at who it was and sighed "hang on" he said and walked a bit away before answering it. "Marlene, I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"_I know_" Marlene said "_this is important though, you're on speaker with me and Julie_."

"Julie?" Skipper said "aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"_Yes but since this is for the case they'll understand. Listen_," she said "_Julie said that Doris did in fact hand her the Gatorade bottle, but she said that when she sat down next to Alicia, Alicia told her they should switch bottles for good luck_."

"So Alicia knew what was in that Gatorade?"

"_Yes_."

Julie piped in "_whoever did it she must've been close enough to to figure out_."

Skipper hung up and walked over to his team "never mind" he said "we're going over to the Marter's instead."

"Why?" Private asked.

"To catch the killer."

**So, you think you know who it is? Also, since so many of you are asking, the next chapter WILL be the final chapter of this story and I will TRY to post it by the end of this week :) . PLeaSe REvieW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is, finally, the FINAL CHAPTER!1 EnjOY!**

An urgent knock hit the door of the house and Mrs. Marter stood up and answered the door.

"Oh, hello," she said "this is unexpected, why are y-"

"We are here to arrest your husband" Skipper said seriously.

"For what?"

Skipper looked at her in the eye "for the murder of your daughter, Alicia Marter."

* * *

"I didn't mean to kill her" said Mr. Marter, sitting on a chair in the interrogation room. The only source of light was hanging over him, Skipper and his team stood in front of him with a small distance in between.

"So?" Skipper said "you still attempted to murder someone and ended up murdering someone else, that's still worthy of going to prison."

"Maybe I should get a lawyer before we make any conclusions."

Skipper looked at him "and maybe you should tell us why on earth you ended up killing your own daughter, why did you want to kill Julie in the first place?"

Kowalski looked around, refusing to give eye contact while saying "you better start talking before he goes all bad cop on you…"

The man sighed "ugh, fine. Julie's family is very religious, you know?" They all nodded "well, Julie was telling Alicia all the things of alcohol and how it's not good for you and blah blah blah. It was annoying that Alicia was starting to confront to me about it and when I finally met the girl behind all of it Julie REALLY confronted me about it. And you never confront a man about his drinking problems while he's, you know, drinking."

Private looked at him "and you thought that was enough of a reason to kill her?"

"I admit I was a bit on edge at the time, a _little _bit drunk...well anyway she probably saw me putting the poison stuff into the bottle and recognized it when it was handed out to Julie. Now I've told you enough and I want a lawyer."

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "yeah" he said "we'll get that lawyer for you."

* * *

When they exited the room they saw Julie and her family sharing their condolences with Mrs. Marter. The four of them walked over and shared theirs as well.

"Thank you" she said before walking off.

"Mrs. Marter!" Skipper called, walking to her.

"Yes?"

"You had a very good daughter, that risked her life to save her friend, you should be proud of her."

The woman's eyes were in tears "thank you" she said and hugged him briefly before walking off.

Kowalski walked over, slightly laughing at Skipper's shocked expression. "She is in a hard situation and you were being nice."

"Yeah, but does that give you the right to hug someone?"

"Yes," Kowalski said rolling his eyes "anyways Marlene is here."

"Is her school already over?" he asked, looking at his watch.

"You should go talk to her" he said, ignoring the question.

"Why?"

"Maybe even ask her on a date."

"Again, why?"

Kowalski looked at him "You can't keep grieving forever. A lot of the people we see who face murders, then run into them again and are living life to the fullest."

"Who said I'm not living life to the fullest now?"

Kowalski gave an un-amused and an annoyed expression "just do it" he said "you won't regret it."

Skipper groaned before walking over to her and Tina. Skipper couldn't help but quizzically look at Tina, who was grinning at him like he was Santa.

"So did you get it all solved?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, it was her father all along."

"I feel bad for his wife, losing two people in less than a month."

"Well, one of them she lost but the other one she should be proud of. Alicia risked her life for the sake of someone else."

Marlene smiled "kind of like you..." she said, then hesitantly added "and Lola."

Skipper gave back a small smile, "yeah, I guess so" he said softly "did you get to work okay?"

"Yeah, I got there a little late but my first class is always hard to get through so, you know, wasn't all that bad to miss a bit of it." They both laughed.

Tina walked over and tugged on Skipper's sleeve, whispering "stop stalling and ask her already."

Skipper's cheeks turned a light pink from embarrassment as Marlene looked at him confused. Ask me what?" she asked.

"Uh…" Skipper cleared his throat, his hands starting to sweat, he looked at her in the eye and hesitated "I was just wondering if tonight you'd like to join me for some dinner."

"Aren't I already staying at your house?"

"No, I mean like outside the apartment building."

"Oh, so like a date?"

"Well…"

"Or not a date just a-"

"No y-you can call it that, I mean if you want."

They both laughed at their awkward conversation, Skipper was the first to speak.

"Yes" he said "a date."

She smiled "sure, I'd love to."

**Ta-dah! That is the end of the story -High School Investigation- PLeaSe REviEW! And tell me if you'd like to see a sequel in the future or not :) The next story will not be for a while, I'd say August is the earliest. Thanks for reading it :) (I don't think you can see but I'm smiling and waving...but if you can that is pretty cool) See you later!**


End file.
